Angel Falling
by iridescent angel
Summary: well, im no good at summaries so if you could just r&r Id be happy ^_^


Magneto made his way through the untidy crowds at a city fair. His hair was pure white and his face held a slight scowl. No one knew just by looking at him that he was a mutant. He automatically blocked out the loud voices beckoning as vendors sold their wares. However, one particular cry caught his attention. "Only one dollar to see the amazing angel!" The man cried out above the crowd. Magneto walked up to the tent, pushing though the other customers crowded around it. He pulled a crisp dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to the vendor. "Thank you sir." The man said with a phony smile. He then said quietly to the side "Projectiles can be bought inside." Magneto frowned and nodded. The man looked away and shouted again. "Next show starts in two minutes. Get your tickets here."  
  
Magneto then walked into the dimly lit tent. There was immediately a table to his right selling rotting fruits and vegetables, and even stones. He declined when the vendor offered him anything. Other fair goers were already seated on some rickety looking benches. A cheap stage was set up in front. Magneto chose to stand in the back. The tent continued to fill with people. There was an unlit cage on one side of the stage. There was not even enough room in it for an average person to stand up. Magneto frowned deeper. He was disgusted already.  
  
Suddenly the vendor who had been outside the tent stepped up onto the stage and the chattering crown quieted. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for." Suddenly lights came on in the cage. The sight was pitiful. Inside the cage crouched a teenage girl with two enormous wings. "And now I need two strapping men to help us with our entertainment." The vendor smiled and chose two well-built men from the crowd. They moved to age and opened the door. They grabbed two chains attached to the girl's wrists and began to pull her out of the catch. The girl fought back with what strength she had. After much trouble, they succeeded in pulling her out of the cage. The girl stood defiantly on the stage as the crowd through various objects at her. She tried to move her arms to block the blows, but the men held the chains taught. She fought desperately to get away from the blows; her dirty blond, wavy, waist length hair whirled around as she managed to pull one of the men of balance. Without a moments waste, she lunged at him. She hit him and knocked him to the ground. The two became a tangled of blond hair, flesh and feathers. It wasn't long until another man bounded up on the stage and he succeeded in prying the girl off of the other man, who was now cut and bruised. This new man seemed to know the girl and threw her to the ground. He then proceeded to kick her. After several minutes, he grabbed the chains and pulled her roughly to her feet. The girl swayed, barely able to stand. Her white wings were now dirty and they shuddered slightly. He dragged her to the cage and shoved her inside.  
  
"Show's over." He shouted and the crowd booed but reluctantly moved toward the exit. Magneto stared at the girl and she suddenly looked up right into his eyes. Her eyes were a vivid blue green and contained no pupils. She continued to stare at him, her eyes pleading with him, as a single tear slid down her face. Magnus then joined the edge of the crowed and removed himself from the room, scowling and completely appalled.  
  
________________*  
  
Magneto sat in the dim light of a lamp, planning his next move against those that didn't accept him and his brotherhood. There would be a gathering in central park in a few weeks, supporting the containment of mutants. He was trying to concentrate, but his mind kept wandering back to that caged girl, the one with the wings. You've no time for her. Part of his mind told him, but he already knew he was going to go back.  
  
He suddenly pushed the chair away from his desk and stood up. He knew the image of her eyes was burned into his mind. He knew he couldn't leave her there. He reached for his coat and walked out the door into the chilly night air.  
  
_________________*  
  
Magneto walked through the now deserted park. Through the dark, he easily identified the tent he had visited earlier in the day. He pulled back the flap that covered the entrance. A light burned inside. He cautiously entered, trying to keep to the shadows. Leaning against the cage was a man in a chair, snoring loudly as he slept. A wine bottle lay next to the chair, tipped carelessly onto its side. The winged girl lay inside the cage, chained to the side of it. She either asleep, or might have been unconscious because he could see fresh cuts and bruises. She had been recently beaten, even after the one she had received earlier that afternoon.  
  
Magneto called upon his powers and the bars of the cage spread apart easily. He then unlocked the chains locked onto the girl's wrists; she stirred but did not wake. The drunken man suddenly woke and jumped unsteadily to his feet, railing drunkenly. The drunken man charged uneasily at the intruder and Magneto knocked him easily off his feet. He then walked to the cage and carefully lifted the girl out, cradling her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, or looked through him almost. Her whisper was barely audible, but he heard her say "Thank you," before her strange eyes shut again and she lapsed back into unconsciousness. 


End file.
